He'd never like me, would he?
by ZeCountryPotterhead
Summary: Most girls like a guy at some point they believe would never like them back and become insecure about themselves because they want him to like them. Amy is one of those girls with almost every guy she likes, but even more so when she falls for Albus Severus Potter. ASP/OC RW/SM
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: Any places or people you recognise belong to JK Rowling and the bit of story that is in the beginning belongs to Cody Young. Amy and the idea belongs to me.

Warning: At some point later on there may end up being a chapter that is for mature audiences but I will warn you guys beforehand and make sure that it will make sense if you don't want to read that part and just want to skip to the next chapter.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V. I was just reading one of my favourite muggle books but based on what I knew was coming up in the book, I knew I would start daydreaming about him soon. Reading is my way to get him off my mind. But it only works until I start daydreaming.

_I will always remember this: his hands cupping my face, his mouth on mine, the taste of happiness, and the tug of real desire inside me._

I wanted to feel this so bad. I could just imagine this happening between me and Albus. And to think he was probably in his room right. Doing who knows what. I shook my head trying o get those thoughts out of my mind so I could continue reading my book.

_My response is urgent, desperate. I lose myself in his kiss, pressing my body against his._

I may just have a crush on Albus Potter and never had any experience in anything like this happening but I could imagine it do perfectly. I mean my imagination is probably the only reason I'm not in Hufflepuff. I fit Hufflepuff more than Ravenclaw anyways.

_Right at this moment, I'm in his power, and I know I would do anything he asked._

I wonder if I kissed Albus if I would feel the same way... He's probably kissed someone unlike me. He's a seventh year Gryffindor so I'm sure he's had the courage to kiss someone he likes. I'm just a sixth year Ravenclaw with practically no courage.

_I want this kiss to last forever._

I just want to kiss him in the first place. Then it can last forever.

* * *

"Ok I can't do this anymore!" I thought to myself realising my daydreaming was already affecting my reading.

Just then, my room mates came in the room. "So Amy, in transfiguration today we heard Scorpius and Louis Nott talking about how their goal for the year is to make it so everyone in their room has a girlfriend which means, they are trying to get Albus a girlfriend," my friend Ashley Zabini informed me. She was a year ahead of me but since the three of us didnt have many friends besides each other we managed to sweet talk Flitwick into giving us our own room. It came in handy since I always seem to fall for someone in their year.

"Wait, did they seriously say that?" I ask confused since I could've sworn one of my friends in my year who talked to him said he liked someone else.

"Yes! Now I think maybe Ashley and I should talk to Scorpius and Louis about getting you and Albus together," my other room mate, Haley Moon said.

"No! That would be sooooo awkward!" I exclaimed being slightly over dramatic. "Although, if Albus did like me, it would explain why when Scorpius and Albus and sometimes even Louis are together they end up looking at me. Actually, no Scorpius probably just realised I like Albus. I doubt Albus likes me," I went on basically talking to myself.

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Ashley asked trying to boost my self esteem.

"Cause no guys ever like me..." I murmured quietly since I knew one of them would hit me for saying that. They almost always do.

"Not our fault you don't act like you want a boyfriend!" Haley exclaimed.

"How do you act like you want a boyfriend?" I asked looking at Ashley since she had a boyfriend.

"I don't know. Mine kind of just kind of appeared. He said he liked me because I was shy," Ashley told me.

"You flirt with them and talk to them..." Haley said like it was obvious.

"Dude! There's a reason I'm not in Gryffindor! I have no courage!" I exclaimed trying to get them to understand I have no courage. They just rolled their eyes at me and ignored me.

Then I started thinking, maybe I see Scorpius and Louis looking at me when Albus is around because they are considering me for the person they try to get Albus together with. That wouldn't happen though. Albus is this awesome, hot, Gryffindor quidditch player and I'm just an average, Ravenclaw bookworm who acts more like a Hufflepuff. I mean, Scorpius is a hot quidditch player too but he has a pretty girlfriend so I really have no chance with him.

Then, out of nowhere, I remembered Louis had my telescope. I needed that tonight. I grabbed my wand so I could "threaten" him to give it back.

I grabbed my friend, Amber, who was in my year since Ashley and Haley didn't want to come with me, and we ran to the Gryffindor tower. Some people let us in because we said we needed to threaten Louis and ran up to his room. As we walked up, Amber opened the door and we saw Scorpius laying in his bed face down looking at the door and Albus sitting on his bed, doing his homework. They were both shirtless. Louis wasn't in there and I felt slightly awkward just walking into a room with two hot, shirtless guys in their bed so I just stood in the doorway to their room while Amber searched their room.

It just made me feel that much more awkward, though, because Albus just sat there staring at me. It wasn't just a stare that asked why we were in their room. It was a shocked, half-open-mouthed stare that looked like he was thinking "the girl I like is in my room while I'm shirtless." He didn't say anything but just sat there with that look on his face. Not that I realised what that look was until a few days later when I was thinking about it.

Later, when I told Ashley and Haley about how weird it was and described the stare they said, "How could he not have that look on his face when a beautiful girl walks into his room while he's shirtless?"

My answer (as always when they say I'm beautiful or pretty or basically anything like that) was, "Well considering I'm not beautiful or even pretty, I wouldn't know." I wasn't exactly ugly but I wasn't pretty compared to a majority of my friends. I have frizzy reddish blonde hair with some blue stuck in the ends because of a spell I messed up, brown eyes, I'm pretty short (especially compared to Albus), and I'm average weight rather than skinny like pretty much all my friends.

A few days went by with me just sneaking glances at Albus as he walked past me on his way to class with his friends and at meals. I didn't talk to him but I really wanted to. That's when I left a note on his bedroom door telling him he should owl me that weekend. I figured I wouldn't see him much since I'd probably be in the library and he'd be playing quidditch. Either he totally missed the note or he just really didn't like me, because I never got a letter from him. It's not like it had to be long, thought out, or anything! It could've been a simple 'hey how's it going' but no. Nothing.

I was tempted to send him an owl first but i figured that might seem a little desperate if I left him that note AND when he didn't owl me I felt the need to send him a letter. I may have a crush on him but I still didn't want to seem desperate!

The whole next week went by with us saying hi to each other every once in a while when we passed each other and my sneaking glances but still nothing exciting. He had to have gotten my note by now. That means he definitely isn't interested right? He must have his eye on some other girl. It couldn't have been one of his friends he was always around though. Those girls all had boyfriends.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted but I've been so busy it's hard to get time to write! This story will definitely be continued it's just the start. I'm hoping I will be able to post once a week now that I'm getting started on it finally! I will be more motivated to post more often and such the more you guys review so if you like this and want more, remember that! I just really want your guys' opinions on the beginning so I can make the rest better! Constructive criticism is more than welcome!

Quite a few things I write are things that happen in my life so even if it doesn't seem realistic, a lot of it either happened to me or was in a dream I had that I figured would fit perfectly. In the case of this short chapter, both the note thing and the walking into the guys' room while they were shirtless to happened to me and it truly was awkward!


	2. The Owl

**A/N: Well I guess most of these chapters are probably gonna be pretty short since I like to separate things pretty good. Oh well! That means, starting in like a week and a half, I'll be able to maybe get more than one a chapter a wee********k!**

* * *

It was finally on the next Monday that I got a letter from Albus. All it said was Meet me at my room in 15 minutes. _Seriously? It takes ten minutes just to get from the Ravenclaw tower to the Gryffindor tower! _Well I had five minutes to get ready to see my crush so I basically threw on some cute clothes (a Ravenclaw blue tank top that I've been told multiple times that it looks good on me with a plain black skirt) and quick put on some muggle makeup because I didn't want to risk messing up a spell now!

At that point I had pretty much exactly 10 minutes, so I decided to speed walk. That way I wouldn't sweat but hopefully I also wouldn't take too long!

When I got there (and had someone let me through the portrait hole) I went to Albus's room and he was laying on his bed shirtless. Why he's always shirtless when I walk into his room? I have absolutely no clue. But I'm not against it with that nice quidditch body...

When I walked in, Albus stood up and walked towards me until he was about three feet away. "Why is it you don't send me a letter or anything when I ask you to but over a week later you finally do?" I asked him.

"Because my room mates take forever to get back from quidditch practice and there's something I really need to do without them," he answered smirking. With a smirk like that it's amazing he isn't a Malfoy!

"Well how does that have anything to do with me?" I asked confused.

"Oh it has everything to do with you," he answered and before I could even look more confused, he took two steps toward me, closing the distance between us, and kissed me.

At first, I was so shocked I could barely even react but after a few seconds I realised I wasn't going nuts and he actually was kissing me so I kissed him back. It didn't take long before he was running his tongue along my bottom lip, practically begging for the entrance that I gladly gave.

Let's just say, for being my first kiss ever, it was pretty heated.

I moved my hands from Albus's hair, when those got there I have no clue, and moved them down to his chest to push back slightly. I wasn't totally sure whether I would be able to just step backwards with how firmly his hand on my back was holding me to him.

"Wait, how do I know you're not just using me because I like you and your horny or something? If you actually like me you would've sent me a letter when I asked you to," I stated realising it was odd that this was one of the few times I had even talked to him.

"I don't really like sending letters back and forth because it takes so long. I'd much rather talk in person," he answered leaning in to kiss me more.

I gently pushed him back again and said, "Then why didn't you talk to me in person?"

"My friends noticed me starting to like you and if we had talked in person neither of us would've gotten a word in because they would be bugging me," he answered shrugging. I rolled my eyes at him because I knew it was true and couldn't help but smile at his basically directly telling me he likes me.

"And what? You think it's gonna change because we kissed? If anything it's gonna get worse!" I teased him to get him to realise no matter what he'd have to get used to it.

"I guess we'll find out later," he answered before leaning in for some more snogging.

After maybe a minute we heard someone yell, "Finally!" causing Albus and I to practically jump apart. We knew that voice. It was Scorpius. I'm pretty sure we both looked at him like he was crazy for just randomly yelling finally so he said, "I asked someone where Albus was and they said up here but they also saw you," he indicated to me," come up. I wanted to be quiet so maybe I could hear your conversation but there basically wasn't one so I had to come in! I've seen you guys staring at each other like constantly since we had that friendly quidditch match like 4 weeks ago so it's obvious you like each other!"

"Wait, that's why you stopped basically forcing me to talk to random girls? You noticed I like someone who you approve of?" Albus asked like Scorpius was crazy.

"Yeah, I obviously approve of her since she's my Ravenclaw buddy. I'm just glad you guys will hopefully talk to each other now instead of me having to listen to Albus talking about him liking you and I won't have to see you guys constantly looking for each other and then staring at each other once you find each other."

"We couldn't talk because if you're Louis were around, you guys would've practically harrassed us and if we were around my friends they would've harrassed us!" I exclaimed amazed at how he hadn't thought of that. Scorpius just started laughing because it was true and ran downstairs, I'm assuming to tell Louis what he just caught us doing (not that it was that bad).

"Well we might have a minute..." Albus said cheekily.

"We better make use of it," I grinned kissing him before we got interrupted again, this time by Louis. We had nearly the same conversation with Louis as we just had with Scorpius except, at the end of this conversation, we were the ones who left.

"Please tell me we aren't going to be one of those couples that kiss all the time," I said, realising how much we had kissed already.

"No. I refuse to be one of those guys," Albus answered firmly grinning at me.

"Good. Cause I'm sick of those people!" I answered flirtingly bumping into his side.

We had no clue where we were gonna go but we were definitely going hand-in-hand where ever it ended up being. I mean, we had both been waiting for this for practically four weeks.


	3. The Date

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I was having problems figuring out what would happen in this chapter and I got someone to help me come up with an idea. Then once I had the idea, I had like no time to write it until this weekend. Just a warning, a majority of this chapter is slight M but if you aren't comfortable reading it, it isn't crucial to the story so you can skip it. I will have a little line separator thingy at the start of it so you can stop. I will try to get the next chapter up within a few days to make up for how long it has been! Thanks for reading this story so far and please please please review (even if it's constructive criticism because I want to know what I can do to improve the story)! **

* * *

**"I thought you guys didn't want to be the couple who snogs in the hallway all the time?" Ashley said interrupting Albus and me between classes. **

**"It's the last day! Who knows when we'll get to see each other this summer!" I exclaimed, gaining attention from people walking past. **

**"Well why don't you guys try doing something besides snogging in one of your guys' rooms? Like a date or something?" Ashley suggested. **

**"Well what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can just leave and go to Hogsmede," I answered. **

**"I got it!" Albus exclaims all of a sudden. "Meet me and the entrance to the Great Hall at 6 tonight and I will have an awesome date planned!" Then he ran off to his next class. **

**"What was that?" I ask Ashley confused. **

**"Well I think it's his way of asking you on a date?" she answered just as confused. **

**"I wonder what he has planned," I thought aloud. **

**"No clue but I bet it's gonna end in him at least trying to get you naked," she teased me. **

**"No! That is not happening! We've only been dating for like three weeks!" I exclaim gaining a little too much attention. **

**"Well trust me. He's gonna try something," she assured me. **

* * *

**5:55 pm that night**

**Like usual, I was early getting to the entrance of the Great Hall. I'm early getting to every thing. What I didn't expect, though, is Albus was already there waiting for me. I didn't think he'd be someone who would be early to things. He looked like he was about to bounce out of his shoes waiting for me. **

**When Albus saw me walking down the stairs he got this goofy grin on his face. It's not like I dressed up a whole ton for this. I had no clue what we were doing so I wasn't gonna risk getting nice clothes dirty. I just curled my hair, put a touch of makeup on, and wore a blue sundress of mine that actually makes it look like I have a decent body along with a pair of flip flops that were slightly darker than my dress. Not that I don't but I'm not a twig like most of my friends. **

**Once I got down the stairs Albus gave me a hug and I asked what we were going to be doing. "It's a surprise!" He answered taking my hand and leading me outside. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket then looked at me and asked seriously, "Promise you won't tell anyone about this?"**

**"The date or the piece of paper?" I asked confused. **

**"I think people already know we're dating so feel free to tell about that. Just don't tell about the piece of paper," he teased me laughing. I nodded and he tapped the paper while saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

**Right before my eyes, I saw a map of Hogwarts materialise on the paper. It also had names of people in the school scattered around the map. I saw Albus look for names around where we were and when he didn't see any he started to fold the paper back up. **

**"Did you by any chance tell Scorpius and Louis what you planned for tonight?" I asked stopping him from folding the map. **

**"I told them my general idea. Why?" He asked confused. **

**I pointed at where the library was and you could see their names right next to each other in front of a window that pointed out on the grounds. "I think they are trying to spy on us."**

**"No kidding. Good thing they won't be able to see us for long," he answered winking. That comment just made me go back to what Ashley had said earlier, _gonna end in him at least trying to get you naked. _**

**I couldn't hear exactly what, but he whispered something under his breath to make the map go blank. Then he took my hand as we walked on the grounds. We walked out in the open so Scorpius and Louis could get their fix on spying and I even turned to wave at them. They didn't even try to hide. They just waved back making me laugh. **

**As we neared the whomping willow, Albus looked at their window making the boys duck. Before they stood up again Albus dropped my hand, ran towards the whomping willow, and slid, preventing the branches from hitting him, to touch the knot in the roots of the tree. As soon as he touched the knot, the tree froze. "Go down in that opening and wait for me there. I'll be there in a second I just need to watch and see if thy saw where we went," Albus explained pointing towards the opening before looking directly at the window. I did as he said and he was down right away. **

**"Lumos," he said lighting his wand so we would be able to see. "Come this way a little. We don't want them to be able to see the light when they look out the window. The whomping willow will stop anyone from coming down here," he explained. **

**"You would think they would duck when I look and just wave when you do. Not the other way around like it actually happened!" I said laughing. **

**"Well I'm pretty sure they like you more now because you got me to stop my constant talking about you and wondering if you fancy me. I can just tell you how much I fancy you rather than telling them like I have for the past two years. They know you will just laugh at them but they also know I might decide some new charms lessons on them," Albus explained laughing at the last part. **

**I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped when he admitted how long he had liked me. **

**By this time, we were sitting side by side leaning against the wall which wasn't very comfortable (for me anyways). I readjusted by sitting between Albus's legs and leaning my back against his chest.**

**"Two years?!" I exclaimed, shocked. "For at least the last three years I've been sure no one fancied me!" Sitting like that I was pretty sure he more than just fancied me, based on the pressure I felt on my back. **

**"I haven't told you how long I fancied you?" He asked confused. When I shook my head he added, "Well how long have you fancied me if you were so shocked by two years?"**

**"Since the beginning of this year. Before that we had maybe only talked once and fancied someone else," I said quietly. **

**"Who did you fancy before me?" He asked quietly. **

**I reached up and played with a piece of his hair. "It really doesn't matter who I fancied before. What matters is that I fancy you now."**

**"But I truly want to know who you fancied before," he said starting to play with my hair. **

**"Fine it was Patrick. My year, Gryff-"**

**"Yeah I know who he is," Albus interrupted. "He fancied my cousin Lucy about the time you fancied him..."**

**"I figured he fancied her. But it didn't stop me from me stealing him for a dance at the Yule Ball last year when they went together. Wait, why didn't you ask me dance then? I didn't even have a date," I changed the subject. **

**"I knew if we danced I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing this," he answered before turning my head so he could kiss me. As we kissed, he got out from behind me. I lied back and he lied over me, holding his weight on his forearms and knees. It didn't take long for his hands to go up my dress.**

**"And let's stop there. Sorry but when I'm wearing a dress your not gonna get very far. My shirt I can deal with but we've only been dating three weeks I don't need that yet," I said grabbing his hand and putting it above my clothes. Albus sat up looking disappointed but I figured he should've expected it. I also felt kind of bad, though, because he looked like he was in pain and, unlike most girls, I refused to give blow jobs and he knew that. **

**"I can take the halter string off if you want but you like you're already in pain. Need your pants loosened a bit?" I asked making him look at me curiously. I had never really acknowledged his boners before to him. He usually just stopped so we could talk a bit when he was in two much pain. **

**I pulled the string that held my dress up over my head and then leaned forward to help him out. I bit the zipper on his shorts and pulled it down for him. "I think you knew if you wore that plaid shirt your wearing that you would get at least a little bit lucky. Have i told you how sexy you look in it?" I said before brushing my hand against his length to tease him. **

**"Oh your gonna get it now. Better not wear anything like this again for a few days or people will know," he said teasing me before kissing me forcefully enough to get me to lie back down. He quickly pulled the stretchy part of my dress down and made quick work of making a few marks on my chest.**


End file.
